fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Fan Made Kaiju Wikia:Fan Kaiju Wikia
Want to make your own fan made kaiju? If so, this wiki is for you! Here you can make your own kaiju, kaijin or yokai as long as they are appropriate! For those who don't know what a kaiju is, kaiju is Japanese and translates as 'strange beast'. Naturally, you are gonna see characters and kaiju from Godzilla and Gamera fanon. However, fan-made content concerning films and series such as Ultraman, Pacific Rim, Cloverfield, Spectreman, Power Rangers / Super Sentai, Kamen Rider, and other similar shows are allowed. It's your choice! Significant Fan Made Kaiju= Acacius Cropped.png|Acacius|link=Acacius Ceruleans Cropped for Main Page.png|Ceruleans|link=Ceruleans (SGc) Cropped Eclipse Varan.jpg|Eclipse Varan|link=Eclipse Varan Gfantis in Deathgame.png|Gfantis|link=Gfantis Glacies art.jpg|Glacies|link=Glacies God Godzilla Icon.png|God Godzilla|link=God Godzilla Godzilla battle royale final trailer 1.jpg|Hyper Godzilla|link=Hyper Godzilla Ignis.png|Ignis|link=Ignis kingusagiinfobox.PNG|King Usagi|link=King Usagi Kirudah Cropped.png|Kirudah|link=Kirudah Kuro-chan Cropped.jpg|Kuro-chan|link=Kuro-chan Martians.png|Martians|link=Martians Mekagame.png|MechaGamera|link=MechaGamera (MaxVonDraken) Mechagfantisinfobox.PNG|MechaGfantis|link=MechaGfantis MunchoTV1.png|Muncho|link=Muncho Mutoghido lololol.png|Muto Ghidorah|link=Muto Ghidorah (MaxVonDraken) Chi-141103-godzilla-battle-royale-costumes-pic-001.jpg|Queen Ghidorah|link=Queen Ghidorah (GBR) Red Cropped.png|Red|link=Red Servopent in CKC.png|Servopent|link=Servopent (CKC) Shirakunabetterflightpicture.PNG|Shirakuna|link=Shirakuna Solomon Cropped.png|Solomon|link=Solomon SuperBagan2.png|Super Bagan|link=Super Bagan Ultimate Godzilla.png|Ultimate Godzilla|link=Ultimate Godzilla Uncanny Embryo Returns.jpg|Uncanny Embryo|link=Uncanny Embryo Wolfman Claws Out.png|Wolfman|link=Wolfman Screen Shot 2017-04-11 at 8.59.17 AM.png|Zombie Kong|link=Zombie Kong |-|User Created Kaiju= M83 Galaxy.jpg|Aetherium|link=Aetherium Ammit Cropped.png|Ammit|link=Ammit IMG 4941.PNG|Archon|link=Archon Barundabagungasaurus Cropped.png|Barundabagungasaurus|link=Barundabagungasaurus BootnokkTehGodness.jpg|Bootnokk Teh Godness|link=Bootnokk Teh Godness CaedesCropped.jpg|Caedes|link=Caedes Caesium Infobox.png|Caesium|link=Caesium 166illa.png|Class 166illa|link=Class 166illa Cthulians.png|Cthulians|link=Cthulians Dragonish Cropped.png|Dragonish|link=Dragonish Evil Redman.jpg|Evil Redman|link=Evil Redman Germanium II Infobox.png|Germanium II|link=Germanium II Screen Shot 2017-03-28 at 3.56.01 PM.png|Giant Ankylosaurus|link=Giant Ankylosaurus WIN 20160313 070226.jpg|Goliath-Alpha|link=Goliath-Alpha G-R_cropped.png|G-Rex|link=G-Rex ajndjiadjisdi.jpg|Héyú|link=Héyú Ho-Ip 2.png|Ho-Ip|link=Ho-Ip HBK Cropped.png|Hokuto Black King|link=Hokuto Black King Island turtle.png|Island Turtle|link=Island Turtle Jefferey Cropped.png|Jefferey|link=Jefferey Katanaborg Cropped.jpg|Katanoborg|link=Katanoborg MF40_Cropped.png|Mecha-F40PH|link=Mecha-F40PH Molterak.jpg|Molterak|link=Molterak OhPi666.png|Oh Pi|link=Oh Pi Organon_Base_Form_Infobox_Pic.png|Organon|link=Organon Pepemayyourestinpeacemyfriend.jpg|Pepe|link=Pepe P-Rex Cropped.png|P-Rex|link=P-rex Project Superpredator Cropped.jpg|Project Superpredator|link=Project Superpredator Raptor (2017) Cropped.png|Raptor|link=http://fan-made-kaiju.wikia.com/wiki/Raptor Ratzilla1 Cropped.png|Ratzilla|link=http://fan-made-kaiju.wikia.com/wiki/Ratzilla Sepsis UP cropped.png|Sepsis|link=Sepsis Shadow Creatures Transparent.png|Shadow Creatures|link=Shadow Creatures Sharkosuchus Cropped.png|Sharkosuchus|link=Sharkosuchus Croc.jpg|Spinocroc|link=Spinocroc TTFMN Cropped.png|TTFMN|link=T.T.F.M.N. aka The Thing From My Nightmare MECHATITANOLLANTE full.png|Titanobot|link=Titanobot T-Rex Cropped.png|T-Rex|link=T-Rex Ultraman cropped.png|Ultraman (2017 reboot)|link=Ultraman (2017 reboot universe) Ultraman Atum Cropped.png|Ultraman Atum|link=Ultraman Atum Screen Shot 2017-03-31 at 9.31.42 PM.png|Ultraman Yang|link=Ultraman Yang Screen Shot 2017-03-31 at 9.31.27 PM.png|Ultrawoman Yin|link=Ultrawoman Yin Venocropped.png|Venodragon|link=Venodragon Void Gas Cropped.png|Void Gas|link=Void Gas Atomic Dinosaur Cropped.png|Woke-Ass Dinosaur|link=The Woke-Ass Atomic Dinosaur Fake.png|Yusone|link=Yusone Zinc_Infobox_Pic.png|Zinc|link=Zinc |-|Humans= Insolitam James Douglas Booth.jpg|James Taylor|link=James Taylor Blake Male Appearance.jpg|Blake Taylor|link=Blake Taylor Mrs. Cool-Ass Cropped.png|Mrs. Cool-Ass|link=Mrs. Cool-Ass Crusaders Cropped.jpg|The Crusaders|link=The Crusaders Jane Hill Kathleen Hudson.jpg|Kathleen Hudson|link=Kathleen Hudson Agent Scoobs Cropped.png|Agent Scoobs|link=Agent Scoobs Serious Series= Godzilla and his Amazing Friends S2 COVER.jpg|Godzilla's Amazing Friends|link=Godzilla and his Amazing Friends Shingojichanseries.jpg|Shin Goji-chan|link=Shin Goji-chan DoS_Logo.png|Dawn of Sepsis|link=Periodic Genesis: Dawn of Sepsis LongyPoster.png|Longy's Grand Adventure|link=Longy's Grand Adventure GODZILLA Monster Universe.png|Monster Universe|link=Godzilla: Monster Universe FlyingTypeLifeLogo.png|Flying-Type Life|link=Flying-Type Life Zany.png|Zany Adventures of Ho-Ip|link=The Zany Adventures of Ho-Ip Suppper Crossover thumbnail.png|Suppper Crossover|link=Suppper Crossover Archon Main Page Image.png|Archon|link=List of Archon Media Deathmatch Main Page Image.jpg|Deathmatch|link=Kaiju in the Ring: John’s Kaiju DeathMatches Kaiju Warfare Main Page Image.png|Kaiju Warfare|link=Kaiju Warfare Ultraman Japanese TV Series Title Card.jpg|Ultraman 2017 Reboot|link= Ultraman 2017 Reboot Fusion Title Card.jpg|Ultraman Fusion|link=Ultraman Fusion (Series) |-|Comedy Series= Monster Island Buddies cover.png|Monster Island Buddies|link=Monster Island Buddies COC Front Page Image.png|Council of Creators|link=Council Of Creators (series) Gawdzila in the hole.png|Gawdzila|link=Gawdzila (series) JJSA.png|J.J.S.A|link=Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventures T-Rex title card.jpg|The Mentally Insane Adventures of T-Rex|link=The Mentally Insane Adventures of T-Rex Godzilla vs internet.jpg|Godzilla vs The Internet|link=Godzilla vs The Internet (Series) |-|Single Stories= TheDivineTreeLogo.png|The Divine Tree|link=The Divine Tree BPH.png|Baltan Pincerhands|link=Baltan pincerhands Koops vs Hoops poster.jpg|Koopular vs Hoopular|link=Koopular vs Hoopular Antarktika1.png|Stuck on Antarktika|link=Stuck on Antarktika Tjb1.jpg|The Return of Jack|link=The Return of Jack The Final Final war .jpg|T-Rex: Final Final Wars|link=T-Rex: Final Final Wars: Giant Clusterf*** All Out Attack! Need help with making pages? Why not take a look at our help pages? Failure to comply with any rules will result in a warning or a ban. For any help, you can ask: * Indominus Rex 2016 (Founder) * KoopaGalaxain (Bureaucrat) * SuperNerd295 (Bureaucrat) * RdcTohoKingdom (Admin) * ElectroKaiju300 (Admin) * MarioJR (Content Moderator) * KingOfKretaceous (Content Moderator)